


The Mark (The story of the Queen of Spades)

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cardverse, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Arthur, a human, was chosen to be the bride of the vampire King of Spades. He meets the king who tells Arthur that he will bed him during his heat, which is 3 months away. During this time, Arthur meets Alex and falls in love with him but ends up being kidnapped by him. Now, who will save the Queen of Spades?This was for the Usuktwice a year collection.
Relationships: 2pAmerica/England, America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Mark (The story of the Queen of Spades)

The first time I met you was when I was offered up as your bride. I, the last son of the house of Kirkland, the cursed house of blood. I was to be the offering for the one who had conquered hundreds of kingdoms. I was to be the one who would bear your love and anger, your gentle and bruising touches.

I remember the shouts of my older brother pleading to my parents to spare me. I knew it was for nothing, if I did not go, another would be chosen. I told him later that night that I loved him and would miss him. I cried in his arms and I heard him promise me that he would find a way to save me. I replied that he should not waste his life to save my own. 

Then, I asked him to stay with me and we spent the night holding each other close. I can still hear the song my brother hummed as fell asleep that night. I find myself still singing it when I feel alone or afraid, which seems to be most days now.

After the night was over, I was taken from my room and brought it to my mother's chambers. When I entered her chambers, I was striped and then put in a tub. My skin was scrubbed till it was red, the lotion was put on my body, soothing the soreness, and they put perfume on my skin. The scent of roses filled the air.

I was dressed in silks, but not in white, since you choose the color your bride would wear. I wore the color of green, a color that matched my eyes. The silks covered most of my body but showed my neck and back. I knew why as I looked at the mirror, seeing the symbol which marked me for sacrifice for you. The mark of the Spade, the symbol of the vampire’s chosen.

I did not cry even when the attendants used body paint to make the mark darker against my skin. No, I would stand tall, I had already shed my tears. I watched as the attendants started to braid in my hair roses which were bright red. I felt a brush on my face and lips, making my looks stand out. I was given a set of golden bracelets for my ankles and wrists. I was ready to meet you, as I was led to the carriage.

The carriage to me to your castle, a place that seemed to be inviting yet dark all the same. I was taken to the grand hall where you sat, your sapphire eyes boring into me. I felt myself walk toward you and bow.

"So, this is the son of Kirkland." I heard your voice ringing through the hall a mixture of tiredness and humor. 

“I’m Arthur, the youngest son of Aden Kirkland…”

“And the one chose to be mine.”

I felt my body shiver at those words and then felt your hand on my cheek.

“What pretty eyes, green as emeralds. I wonder how much they can sparkle.”

I felt your hands roam my body as your lips tickled my ear. My breath left me as you started to whisper in my ear. I felt myself shiver as I heard words that were in a language I did not understand.

“Meus es, et me, et tuam nobis opem ferat sanguine linea. Tu esse prandium et matrem, et uxorem festum. Regina et servus meus es tu.” (You are mine; your blood will sustain both me and our line. You are to be a mother and meal, a wife, and a feast. You are my queen and slave.)

My mouth moved but no words came out as you lifted my chin to expose my neck. I felt nips that started from the juncture of where my neck met to my shoulder to my neck met my chin. My body shaking as I felt the fangs graze my pulse.

"You have the scent of a virgin. Tell me, have you ever gone into heat?" 

“No… I have not… it is 3 months away.” I replied, looking down at the bed.

"Very well, I shall wait for that day. I wish for our firstborn to be a mixture of human and vampire." 

I simply nodded. I had been both raised and born for this. My mother had been chosen as a bride for my father because of her looks and line which was traced back to one of the daughters of Uther Pendragon, who tried in vain to save the lands from your forefathers. She was treated like a queen as she gave birth to an heir, my brother who has all the blood of my father. When I was born, I was taken from her because of my mark and trained by the priestess of the night on how I supposed to behave for what I was born for.

“I understand.”

“For now, I wish to drink from my bride.”

I watched as you walked over. I sat there, waiting, my hands gripping the silk as your mouth came to my throat again. I waited for you to bite but I felt only a kiss, one of your hands grabbing my wrist and then, moving your lips to it. I shivered as you kissed the pulse point, then I bit my lip to keep from screaming as your fangs tore into my flesh.

I could feel the blood leave my body and feel myself being laid down. I had to close my eyes. I felt warmth fill my body and I whined a little. I heard you hum and found myself falling into a deep sleep.

X

The days before my heat seemed to blur into one another. I found myself alone most days, my time spent in the garden or library reading or exploring my new home. My nights, though, were filled with having meals with you and being led to my bedroom where you fed on me. Yet, I could tell there were changes, sometimes you would hold me and gently whisper into my ear.

My days changed too; I have met a man in the garden. A man with tan skin, hair as dark as the night, and eyes red as blood. Despite his eyes, I did not fear him and felt almost at peace when he was with me. We talked for hours and I found myself looking forward to seeing him.

“My queen.” His voice filled the air and I could not help but smile.

“Alex…” I replied as I walked toward him.

“How are you this fine morning?” he asked me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good," I replied. 

He took my hands and kissed them. I blushed at his touch, and I could not but help but smile again. He, then, led me deeper into the garden, my eyes widen when I saw a blanket on the ground along with a basket.

“I thought we could have some lunch.”

“But how…”

“I know the cook, and besides, you look that you need it," he replied, gently tracing my cheek. “I understood that I have not been eating well for the last few weeks. I do not know why but I found myself not hungry and left most of the food that I was given untouched. Even when I was dining with you, I would only eat a few pieces. Yet you did not speak about it and would still feed on me.”

“I…”

“Please, allow me to feed you. I cannot stand you being so thin.” Alex told me as he helped me sit down.

I blush and nodded as I sat beside him. He brought out some apple slices. As took a bite, I felt myself relax with his presence and found myself eating each piece he brought to my mouth. I felt myself shiver a little, and I felt warmth as Alex moved to put an arm around me. I found myself smiling again as I finished the apples.

Then, I had some sweetmeat, followed by a plate of scones. I found myself finishing each plate. Suddenly, felt something cool press to my lips.

“Drink, you must be thirsty.”

I nodded, drinking from the cup. I felt myself relax as I finished the drink. I felt sleep calling to me and I laid down. Then, I looked up to the dark eyes above me, and I felt myself lean up and I brushed my lips against his.

“I should not do this…I belong to another,” I told him.

He just smiled and pressed his lips to mine. A chill went through me. Part of me wanted to pull away, since this was not my mate. Yet, I found myself melting into Alex’s embrace. My hands reached out to touch his cheek but were pulled away as he kissed one of my hands.

“My Queen, so naive, so pure, you have no idea what power you hold.”

I was about to ask what he meant when my world went black.

X

My eyes opened not to the garden but a wooden ceiling. I tried to move but found myself bound by chains around my wrist and ankles. My heart threatened to beat out my chest with fear as I looked around in an unfamiliar place.

“Calm down, Arthur.”

My eyes focused on the voice and there stood Alex. My heart started to beat faster as he walked up to me. When I felt his hand on my cheek, I tried to bite him, but he was faster. He pulled away and laughed at me.

“Now I know why you were chosen; you are a handful, aren’t ya?”

“Why?” I asked.

“Why? Oh, my dear Arthur, don’t you understand your place in this world?”

My bonds tightened, making me lay flat on the bed. I winced as my shirt was torn, revealing my pale chest. But then I felt a tingling start, and I could not help but look at him.

“The mark of the queen, the one who will choose a king.”

“No…”

“You were told that you were chosen by the king. It is the other way around, Arthur. The mark is there to give you the power to choose the king of all vampires. And, my dear, I want to be king.”

I looked down and saw the mark, which was on my back, move to my chest. At this moment, I felt something inside me start to heat up. My eyes went wide, whatever Alex did was setting off my heat. I bit my lip as he smirked. 

“Your body is the key to become king. The mark which was on your back is now on your chest. It is there so you can mark the king.”

“You tricked me….”

“Somewhat. At first, I just wanted to hurt Alfred by having you reject him, but I found myself falling for your looks.”

I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked away. I had been tricked by a man who I thought loved me. What was worse than I had allowed him to get into my heart in the way you should of. I closed my eyes; all I could think of was how I had failed in what I was born to do. I was foolish, I thought I had found love, but I was being used again.

I felt my body react when Alex came forward to me. I wanted to move away but the bonds would not let me. I felt something pull me to look at Alex and his lips touched mine again. I tried to move away but I was frozen.

“You are a very good kisser, Arthur. I wonder if Alfred realized what he had.”

I groaned as I felt a fire burning into my skin reaching out to Alex. I closed my eyes at his touch on my skin. That is when the scent of roses filled the air. I hated this… I hated my body for submitting to someone who was not you. 

“It’s getting hot in here. Why I don’t take off the rest of your clothes…”

I shook my head as the last of my clothing was taken away. I was bare before my captor and I was going to be taken by him. I close my eyes praying that it would be quick. That is when I felt my chains break and the sounds of growling.

“Close your eyes.” I heard your voice command me.

I did, but I could still hear the shouts and groans in pain. I bit my lip, I wanted to open my eyes if only to make sure that you were okay. When the room became quiet, I felt a hand on my face, and I winced, but it was your voice that came through the air.

“Are you alright?”

“I betrayed you…” I replied as tears threatened to fall.

“Yes, you did.”

I shivered at those words, but then felt something cover my bare shoulders. I dared to open my eyes and saw you covered in blood. I found myself reaching out to touch your face, yet I stopped. What right I had to touch you now?

“You may touch me.” I heard you say.

“But….”

“You are mine, remember? That’s all that matters.”

I was going to say something else when I saw movement behind you. I acted quickly and pushed you aside, groaning in pain as I felt pain in the chest. I looked down and saw blood and a hand in my chest. You were right behind me, cursing as you pulled the hand away then laid me down. I heard a crunch and then you were back.

“I…I’m sorry…”

“Stop talking.” I heard you say as I felt magic in the air.

I looked up at you, your eyes were wide and moving wildly. I realized that you were afraid, I gently touched your cheek and smiled at you as I felt myself drift.

“I love you… my king…”

X

I stare at the child in my arms, a baby with dark brown hair and teal eyes. I bit my lip, it had been years since Alex tried to take me, and you saved me. I had already given birth to two boys who looked like you and like myself. Yet this child in my arms was a reminder of the man who had tried to break us apart.

“Artie, how is our little girl?”

“My king, I do not know how this happened…I am loyal…” I was fearful both for myself and for the young baby I was holding.

“Let me see her.”

I obeyed and handed her to you, yet to my surprise, you smiled and kissed her head. 

“Alex and I were from the same bloodline. You might see him, but I see my mother looking at our daughter.”

“What was your mother’s name?”

“Winnion.”

“Then…may we call her Whittney?” I asked as you look at me and then back at our daughter.

“Yes, she’s our Whittney.”

I smiled as I watched you hold our child and I looked out the window to the night sky. I had filled my purpose and I found love with you. I could feel the tingle on my back where my symbol still stood. I had come here because of the mark. It had both damned me to a life of darkness and blessed me with a family. That is what I focus on, the light in the darkness.


End file.
